


［诺俊／娜俊］아낙네

by Gfetters23



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23





	［诺俊／娜俊］아낙네

　　（1）

　　黄仁俊也不想这样的。

　　罗渽民昨晚半夜约他出来喝酒，两个人从十一点喝到凌晨两点，结束的时候黄仁俊走路都很成问题了，还一直吵着说今晚天气真好，能看见满天的星星。只有罗渽民知道，黄仁俊看到的只是他家那盏硕大的水晶吊灯。

　　以自己感情受挫为由头把黄仁俊约了出来，支支吾吾半天也说不出来个所以然的罗渽民最后直接把喝多了的黄仁俊扛回了自己家过夜。明明是出来陪人消愁的一位却好像被酒精麻痹得更厉害一点。

　　第二天太阳升得不知多高的时候，黄仁俊一睁开眼就看到了罗渽民近在咫尺的脸，吓得差点没把昨天喝进去的酒吐出来。

　　黄仁俊也不是完全喝断片了的，至少在罗渽民吭哧半天说不出来所谓何事之后终于像抱着必死的决心说出了，其实他喜欢男生的这件事前他还是记得的。跟自己最好的朋友出柜之前到底是多么纠结的表现好像还历历在目，毕竟黄仁俊一开始以为是什么大事，报着要让罗渽民不尴尬的想法，他自己一个人就连喝了五瓶烧酒，导致真正他该清醒的时候整体状态一塌糊涂。

　　有什么大不了的，黄仁俊也喜欢男生啊。当然这事早就不是秘密了。

　　所以跟自己的朋友表明性取向一样本来不是什么奇怪的事，但这两个人前仆后继地都爱上了同性，这就有点难办了。黄仁俊看着眼前罗渽民的睡颜，独自尴尬了起来。我和我的朋友从纯粹的友谊要变质成奇怪暧昧关系的感觉笼罩在黄仁俊的心头，不能散去。

　　黄仁俊想得出神的时候，罗渽民悠悠睁开了眼睛，两扇睫毛像是小刷子，向上刷开了新的一天。

　　罗渽民软着嗓子还带着些睡眠未散去的惺忪，轻轻地讲了句：“仁俊早上好啊～”

　　也许是距离太近了，罗渽民的声音变得格外清晰，每个小小的音节都细腻地呈现出来，黄仁俊先醒了，身子也自然而然地更先感受早晨了，准确的说，就是已经晨勃了。虽然黄仁俊一早就坦白了自己的性取向，但他还是头一次和同性在一张床上醒过来，没想到身边这个人竟然是罗渽民，更没想到是以出柜身份出现了的他。

　　他一定是没把我当成目标对象才和我出柜的，他只是把我当成很好的朋友才说那些的吧。黄仁俊心里又挣扎又纠结，对于自己的非分之想还有些窘迫。

　　“仁俊你怎么脸红了？”罗渽民的声音现在听来都带了点挑逗的气味。

　　黄仁俊没想好怎么回答，罗渽民的手就先伸了过来。当下身感觉到被罗渽民的手触碰到的时候，黄仁俊表面温度可能快要可以煎蛋。

　　“渽民啊……”这一声发出来的时候，黄仁俊也被自己的嗓音吓到。

　　那是种充满着情欲和呻吟意味的声音，偏偏喊的还是对方的名字。

　　像是得到了某种肯定的讯号，握住仁俊性器的手开始上下套动起来，黄仁俊的腿也不安分地动了动，不知道该讲点什么，一点禁忌感和虚脱感配合着还打混的脑子，仁俊感觉自己好像又醉了。可是他还来不及打断，喘息声就变得高频起来。

　　罗渽民的样子是那么熟悉，早晨也干净透亮的皮肤，眼神是一如既往的温柔着，下巴尖尖的像是选好了定制的角度才让他看上去如此赏心悦目。但此刻帮黄仁俊排解的他却有点陌生，虽然温柔但是又像蒙上层雾气的眼神显得有些迷离，皮肤上也渗出了些汗。

　　黄仁俊尝试着用手推开罗渽民接下来的动作，可是下身又没法狠心地远离。不尴不尬，不清不楚。罗渽民眼睛里掺杂着的情欲让他看上去更加俊美了，黄仁俊索性闭上眼睛。

　　难道是因为朋友做了很多年，所以连自己怎么样会舒服都很了解吗？黄仁俊咬着牙想让自己不要发出羞耻的呻吟。

　　罗渽民虽然只用了一只手帮黄仁俊撸动着，另一只手却只是轻轻揉捏着仁俊的腰，没做出什么出格的动作。仁俊扭捏地晃动着罗渽民也看出了他似乎想要更多，但是也只是咽了口水，加快了手上的动作。

　　黄仁俊脑子也许还没从酒精中抢救回来，身下就先被罗渽民释放了。懵懵地看着罗渽民的手上自己射出来的液体还在窗帘缝隙里透过来的阳光下闪着亮，黄仁俊感觉有些恍惚。所以出柜了的罗渽民在第二天直接帮自己解决了第一次性生活，是什么意思。

　　“仁俊啊，我的心意你懂的吧。”罗渽民一个怀抱将黄仁俊圈住，像是种默契一样直接回答了黄仁俊心里的问题。“我喜欢你。”

　　被包裹住的身子又渐渐发热，黄仁俊闻到了罗渽民的气息，有种安心的味道，但还是没良心地小声问了句：“那李帝努怎么办啊？”

　　是啊，李帝努怎么办啊。黄仁俊一直喜欢的李帝努可怎么办啊。从开学就一直努力着想要走进李帝努的生活，但是不冷不热的李帝努始终也不作出什么正经的回应，明明知道黄仁俊心里在想什么，但一直打着马虎，单方面停留在朋友的界限内。黄仁俊有时候在想，可能李帝努从来不喜欢他，他只是不想让三个人的友谊变成他不想看到的样子，李帝努是因为太珍重罗渽民这个朋友了吧。所以黄仁俊也偷偷对自己承诺要放弃了好几次，可是又更多次的跌进了李帝努不经意的笑脸里，就和第一次见面一样，无能为力地只能被那张脸牵引着。

　　罗渽民的怀抱更紧了，声音也低了些，“仁俊能不能不要想他？”，将头埋在黄仁俊的肩膀上，像是撒娇又掺杂着委屈的声音，“仁俊能不能多看看我啊。”

　　黄仁俊心里好像软了下来，说实话他还是没有恢复精神的清醒，只是罗渽民吻像自己的时候，心脏率先做出了反应，跳动着快冲破胸膛。嘴唇上柔软的触感和背后被抱住的手臂，肉体的贴合是诚实的，并且会进一步麻痹头脑。

　　当罗渽民的手摸到黄仁俊屁股的时候，黄仁俊的脑海里似乎突然闪现出昨天罗渽民笑着跟自己说好喜欢你的画面，还有接下来的自己重重点头，嘴里说着我也好喜欢你的场景。只有黄仁俊自己才能理解自己为什么当时说出那句话，那时候自己已经喝多了，早就不知道罗渽民到底说话的真实意思和朋友之间的示好到底差别在哪里，还傻乎乎地应得勤快。

　　罗渽民本来也不想这么快这么直接地和黄仁俊建立起这样的关系，即使自己想要到快疯了，但还是会担心仁俊可能接受不了这样快的进度。但当听到李帝努三个字的时候，罗渽民自认为一直压制得很得当的情绪就这样喷涌出来，看着黄仁俊依旧精致可爱的脸，心里却浮现了肮脏又可怕的念头。

　　他想要他，现在就想。

　　顺着光滑的腰线抚摸下去，那里是罗渽民在之前只敢在梦里才能触碰的大腿。仁俊身形瘦弱，大腿自然也延续了些纤细的风格，白嫩的皮肤曾经在梦里很多次留下了罗渽民的专属记号。来自吻痕，来自精液。来自奇怪的道具。

　　第二根手指插进来的时候，黄仁俊的头疼好像被下面的感官冲散了些，脑子里突如其来冒出来很多奇怪的想法。罗渽民什么时候开始喜欢我的？为什么喜欢我？如果李帝努知道了他最珍视的朋友其实也是个同会作何感想，还有如果李帝努知道了自己和罗渽民发生关系了以后又会有什么反应？这种好像在肉体和精神好像在分离出轨的拉扯感让黄仁俊脸变得更红，身体也更加敏感。

　　“仁俊放松点。”罗渽民对着黄仁俊的耳朵吹了吹气，不知是仁俊昨天出门前喷在耳后的香水还是新换了洗发水的香气，罗渽民突然很想将他封锁住，所有的入口出口都阻断，就连散发出一点气味都不行。

　　最好就从世界上消失，然后再成为他的整个世界。

　　黄仁俊知道自己快要撑不住心里的某些防线了。从他感觉到后穴开始分泌出液体，沾湿了罗渽民的手指开始，他咬紧了的牙轻轻松开了分寸，有些破碎的声音就发了出来。

　　“哈——”没忍住疼痛的感觉，哪怕是在罗渽民已经精心做过了好久的扩张之后也依然对真实的进入无法承受，本来放在黄仁俊腰上的手，在听到这句声音后，像是安抚一般得轻轻顺起了黄仁俊的背。果然是他的仁俊，就连在床上也可爱又乖巧地像只温顺的小狐狸。虽然心里总是在算计着什么，但是——

　　“啊—渽民你慢点，慢点好不好…”黄仁俊被罗渽民突如其来的用力搞到眼泪不由自主渗了出来，声音自然是让人疼爱。

　　“好。”罗渽民的手再次包裹住黄仁俊又渐渐抬起头的性器，嗓子有点沙哑地应着。

　　还好，黄仁俊的第一次是属于自己的。是属于这个受了他那么多年的自己的。所幸就让第二次和第三次都交付给自己好了。

　　黄仁俊感觉到自己可能已经慢慢熟悉了那种被充满的感觉，开始慢慢地回应了起来。罗渽民好像对这样的动作格外兴奋，一边加快着抽动，一边将身子贴到黄仁俊背上，重复呢喃着。

　　“仁俊我爱你。”

　　（2）

　　要不是第二天早上有课，两个人谁也不会甘心就这样从温暖的床上爬起来的，哪怕顶着尴尬的氛围，但是也有着可以一直赖到地老天荒的气势。

　　“罗渽民你把手抽出来一下，我腰疼。”不知道罗渽民就保持这个搂着他的姿势有多久了，黄仁俊感觉自己腰都麻了。

　　“仁俊对不起。”罗渽民表情真的好像犯了多大的错误一样，神态是刚刚好的让人有点想可怜可怜他。但是黄仁俊一拳就打到他肚子上，“你道什么歉！”

　　……

　　两人一起背着书包有说有笑走进教室的时候，李帝努坐在老位置等他们。三个人一向是一起上课的，宿舍本来也想申请到一起，但是罗渽民后来自己选择去学校附近租房子，黄仁俊又觉得还是住在学校的宿舍里更方便上课所以没和罗渽民一起合租，至于李帝努为什么也没一起，可能就是单纯的不想吧。

　　黄仁俊知道自己其实对李帝努了解地并不深，更多的可能是活在一种单方面的幻想里。毕竟李帝努不笑的时候冷的要命，他也不敢去随便打趣。黄仁俊一边看着李帝努的侧脸一边自我抱怨，这人除了长得好看到底还有什么特质是不能让自己放弃的。

　　“听说了吗，李帝努又拿全额奖学金了！”后排的同学讨论着的话，就被路过的黄仁俊一字不落地听到了。

　　嗯，学习是好，我同意。

　　“绝了，长的那么帅还不交女朋友，我看有问题。”黄仁俊觉得有点好笑，能有什么问题。

　　不过长的好看，也确实要认证。

　　像往常一样，黄仁俊坐到了李帝努旁边。李帝努今天好像换了新的香水，是有什么特别的事吗？黄仁俊忍不住偷瞄两眼他，才发现头发好像也精心打理过，衣服也是完全没见过的。

　　感受到打量目光的李帝努转过头来，做出了个疑问的表情。

　　“今天你有什么事吗？”黄仁俊趁机问了出来。

　　“没啊。”李帝努确实和平时没什么两样，说话的语气也。

　　坐到一旁的罗渽民不安分地用手指捅了捅仁俊，头直接凑到仁俊耳边，“你有没有觉得李帝努最近怪怪的。”

　　黄仁俊立刻点头，认同得不能再认同。差点把罗渽民直接从身上抖掉。

　　“不过仁俊你内裤落我家了你知道吗？”罗渽民声音不大不小，正好全钻进黄仁俊耳朵里。

　　黄仁俊眼睛里看着教室里坐的满满的同学的后脑勺，一向好面子的他哪受的了这种挑逗，脸红得像个番茄，转过头对罗渽民，“你瞎说什么呢？”

　　罗渽民自然是一副奸人得计的可恨嘴脸，黄仁俊气的牙痒痒作势就想冲他锤一拳。

　　“你俩能不能安静听课？”李帝努的声音有点大了。

　　准确来说是好像有点生气了，本来是朋友间的提醒却带了点训斥的意味。黄仁俊回过头去的时候，李帝努正冷着张脸正经地可怕，眼睛像是要盯穿黄仁俊一样。黄仁俊下意识是害怕而且尊重李帝努的一切的，哪怕是对自己的批评，他也是心甘情愿接受的，低下头想把目光集中在刚才装模作样摊开的课本上，罗渽民脑袋却还靠在自己肩膀，黄仁俊刚想说你别闹了快听课吧的时候，李帝努一只手就伸过来，把黄仁俊朝着自己的方向拉了拉，罗渽民也就不得不和黄仁俊实现了分离。

　　平时一向不屑于他俩之间鼓弄小把戏的李帝努今天好像格外在意。从表情到动作，都呈现出了点异象。

　　罗渽民表情自然地扫了李帝努一眼，心里想着，现在的李帝努就好像护食的小狗一样。

　　装作冷静的样子，其实内心幼稚得要死。

　　罗渽民把视线定到黑板，嘴角似有似无地挑了挑。

　　那有怎样呢，仁俊已经是他的了。


End file.
